Simple Beats
by Smexy Kitten
Summary: Kurama never thought he would feel love or be capable of love. Times have changed, especially with the interference from his sweet deity. KBness galore!


**A/N:** Hey everyone! It's been four long years, but I'm back and with a new story for you! I was lying in my bed randomly thinking about the love that my best friend and her boyfriend share. He's kinda stoic and rarely shows emotion and she's always after him about that xD… I also thought about if either person ever realizes just how much the other truly loves them or how much they hold each other's hearts. Those thoughts brought me to this idea. It will be a oneshot about a demon and his deity :)

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its wonderful characters. My lovely overactive imagination is the only possession I own.

* * *

><p><strong>Simple Beats<strong>

It was a cool summer night as a gentle, refreshing breeze blew past a curtained, open window. This window led to a modest bedroom, one that belonged to a centuries-old demon and his Reigen mate. Kurama lay sleeping on his back, his arm wrapped protectively around his dreaming blue-haired goddess, her hair fanning out on her pillow. Soft maroon sheets enveloped the two lovers in their king-sized bed, creating an enchanting sight. The peaceful scene was disturbed as the fox stirred to the sound of whimpering at his side. The redhead flitted his emerald eyes open; trying to adjust them to the darkness of his bedroom, save for the light coming from the starry night sky. He turned his head in the direction of the sound to find Botan's eyes squeezed shut, her breathing becoming slightly rapid and her hands clutching the dark sheets. A frown marred her angelic features as beads of sweat were forming on her forehead, all the result of a nightmare.

Seeing this, the concerned kitsune pulled her body closer to his own, gently moving her head so that it rested on his bare chest and draping her arm over his abdomen. Enjoying the contact, Kurama hoped that the warmth of his body and the sound of his heartbeat would relax Botan into a more soothing slumber. After a couple of minutes, the fox got the desired effect as the ferry girl calmed down. His eyes then traveled to the digital clock on his nightstand seeing that it was ten past three. Staring at the ceiling, Kurama lay in contented silence with his mate in his arms.

They had only been asleep for three hours after attending the wedding ceremony and reception for Yusuke and Keiko. He pondered over the day's events, an amused smile playing on his lips. The former Spirit Detective never looked happier marrying the woman he had loved since he was a child. Surrounded by friends and family, the Mazoku descendant fulfilled the promise he made 5 years ago and wed Keiko. The cheers that followed in the church continued all the way to the reception hall. It was such a joyous occasion that even Hiei let loose and danced with Mukuro and Yukina repeatedly. The redhead mentally laughed at the thought.

Hearing a sigh escape the lips of his deity, Kurama turned to look at the ferry girl, her face now relaxed and her breathing even. The union of Keiko and Yusuke had forced Kurama to think about his own emotions towards Botan. He knew how much she loved him; in fact, a day never went by where she did not pass up the chance to show him. The fox reveled in the light of her love and took every opportunity to return her love.

_I wonder if she knows just how__ much I truly love her,_ Kurama thought. Never had anyone ever evoked such a strong emotion from the kitsune. He had made damn sure that no one could get close enough to break down his walls or be able to enter the fortress he'd labeled as his heart. Only his human mother had managed to unlock that door and permanently settle in there. For that, he would be forever grateful to her for showing him the true extent of love.

And then there was Botan. She was another case entirely. Somehow the Reigen beauty had gradually chipped away at his walls, crumbling them with her simple, but kind gestures. No one excelled in slipping quietly into places and stealing treasures like he did; yet somehow his skills had rubbed off on the ferry girl. Her pure of heart spirit had attracted him to her and she, in turn, had tiptoed her way into his heart keylessly. Kurama's heart seemed to beat faster at the mere thought of the incredible amount of love he held for his deity.

Ah, the love of a demon…

In a sense, Botan held his heart. _More so than I'd like to admit_, the former thief chuckled to himself. His stoic nature always prevented him from revealing to anyone, including Botan, just how much of his heart she occupied. Even without having to say or do much, anyone could tell how strongly he felt for Botan. He always found himself getting lost within her amethyst eyes, her orbs forever promising to bring him nothing but joy, love and redemption.

Kurama felt his heart skip a few more beats as he took another long glance at his deity.

Taking a few breaths to still the palpitations he felt, the fox mentally laughed at another realization he'd come to fairly recently; his heart _literally_ beat for Botan, likely another effect she had over him. Whatever she felt, he would feel it too. Not being an empath or a psychic, this development surprised him, but he did reason that it would make sense considering how deeply he felt for her. She was his heart after all and he really couldn't do much about it, no matter how vulnerable it made him appear to his enemies. But vulnerability always led to inner strength and to Kurama, it was well worth it.

In truth, Botan had been the treasure Kurama had been searching for his whole life. She was a priceless being and he would give up everything he owned just to see her smile. She placated his tormented soul, one that needed the love and patience of only someone who could handle the amount of baggage he carried around. No one could have understood him better than the Grim Reaper herself. Her presence alone pacified him and kept him from remaining permanently closed off to his loved ones and to the world. She did what no one else had dared to do; she saved him from himself. With the love she so willingly gave to him, Kurama was able to gain a love for himself. He was finally able to start forgiving himself for his past crimes, something he never thought possible. Botan was a spirit guide, and as such, she could see into any soul. Although he had thought differently, she knew better and understood his, seeing a lonely, grieving man at the core and not the unruly monster others claimed to see.

She had taken his soul into her gentle hands and unknowingly healed it with her loving touch. The ferry girl singlehandedly made him whole and no amount of wealth could measure up to her incalculable worth.

Kurama couldn't understand it. How in all of the three worlds did he end up with someone like her? The Fates had truly given him a second chance and he had his deity to thank for it all. He lowered his face into her crown of sky blue hair, a smile playing on his lips. For the first time in his life, Kurama felt genuinely blessed. Comforted by the thought, the fox pulled Botan closer to his form in a loving hug.

The gesture caused Botan to stir in his arms, her amethyst eyes opening slowly to find herself in Kurama's embrace. Reveling in his warm touch, she was surprised to find him wide awake this early in the morning. She looked up to find relaxed emerald eyes looking back at her. "What is it?"

The kitsune smiled down at the Reigen beauty, a simple, honest answer forming on his lips. "Nothing. I'm just enjoying the view."

She smiled up at him and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek. He returned her smile with a loving one of his own as she lay her head back down on his chest, his heartbeats lulling her back to sleep. He kissed her on the forehead and drifted back to sleep, his deity surrounded by the warmth of his simple beats.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I know I haven't written anything in such a long time so I hope that this short story makes up for the lost time. I have been around reading stories during my long absence, but I never once wanted to abandon my role as a writer. A lot has been going on with me, some of which has contributed to me writing again. For any thoughts or curiosity about my stories (old and new), just keep an eye on my profile. Again, I hope that I've somewhat grown as a writer and that my fic wasn't too fluffy for you xD… Thanks for reading and please feel free to leave me a review :)


End file.
